La tentation du rêve
by Ishtar205
Summary: Harry n'aime pas sa vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas écrire sa propre version de sa vie ? Et Harry fanfique... mais la réalité seratelle supportable quand le rêve est à portée de main ? Yaoi HPSS.
1. La tentation du rêve

Voilà un OS qui me tient à cœur… J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Je rappelle que j'emprunte ses persos à JKR, et que comme tout ce que j'écris, c'est du yaoi, donc homophobes, tirez-vous, personne ne vous regrettera !

Et, ça ne surprendra aucun de ceux qui me connaissent (lol), c'est au citron donc tous ceux que ça gêne, bye bye !

Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La tentation du rêve.**

NB : l'histoire se passe en 7ème année, mais il n'y a pas de spoiler du T6.

**_Fourchelang_**

**Partie 1 : Le Survivant, quel boulot de merde ! **

— « Il faut que tu manges, Harry ! »

— « J'ai pas faim, 'Mione… Mais t'inquiète, je demanderai à Dobby de m'amener quelque chose dans ma chambre. »

C'est faux bien sûr, mais puisque j'ai ma propre chambre, elle n'en saura rien. La vérité c'est que manger m'ennuie, comme tout le reste : les cours, me lever, me coucher… même le Quidditch. Heureusement d'ailleurs, puisque de toute façon j'ai plus le droit de voler… Trop dangereux ! Faudrait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose avant le Grand Duel Final ! Là, j'ai le droit de mourir, et encore, à condition d'emmener avec moi Le-Mage-Noir-Affreux-Méchant-Pas-Beau ! Parce que même ma mort je peux pas la choisir… De toute façon, je m'en fous aussi. Si je ne me suis pas encore suicidé, c'est que ça m'ennuie. C'est trop compliqué. C'est même pas marrant, en plus avec le bol que j'ai, soit je me raterais soit j'aurais tellement mal… Et j'ai pas en plus envie de souffrir encore. C'est bon, j'ai déjà donné… Alors, je "survis". Ouais, mon surnom me va comme un gant. Sauf que pour moi il a un tout autre sens. En fait, je vis machinalement. S'il y avait pas les cours, ou plutôt si je n'avais pas 'Mione sur le dos… enfin, pas seulement elle… Ce que c'est que d'être Harry Potter : on peut même pas sécher en paix. Si je suis en retard de 5 petites minutes, c'est déjà le branle-bas de combat ! Donc, je suis obligé de me lever, de suivre les cours en respectant mon emploi du temps… enfin quand je dis suivre… Je suis là quoi… Et déjà ça ça me demande un effort surhumain, les profs ont intérêt à pas me demander en plus d'écouter. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais un avenir n'est-ce pas ?

Même les petites mesquineries de Malfoy ça me fait plus rien. De toute façon, depuis qu'il a décidé de ne pas devenir unbon petit mangemort comme son paternel, il est nettement moins chiant. Faut dire : il a parié sur moi… Maintenant, lui aussi il compte sur moi pour le sauver. Donc forcément, il est moins enclin à me chercher des crosses. Mais bon, je le trouve plus super doué de toute façon… Mais c'est moi sûrement. Parce qu'il a quand même réussi à m'énerver pendant 6 ans. Mais j'arrive plus à savoir ni pourquoi ni comment. Il est si puéril…

Non, le seul que je supporte encore, ou plutôt que je ne supporte pas… Le seul à me sortir vaguement de cet état d'indifférence totale, c'est Snape. Lui, le seul repère immuable de ma vie. Il me déteste et ne perd pas une occasion de m'humilier, dernier espoir du monde sorcier ou pas. De toutes façon je crois qu'il s'en fout lui de survivre ou pas.

D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pour ça que je lui répond, que je réagis à ce qu'il me dit… Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir… Ouais, c'est paradoxal, mais j'aime bien lui faire plaisir, je lui donne tout plein d'occasion de me retirer des points, de me filer des retenues… C'est ma façon de le remercier. Le remercier de quoi ? Mais tout simplement de ne pas me regarder comme un pion/une arme/le dernier rempart de la Lumière, au choix.

Tous les autres le font, même Ron, même Hermione, surtout Ron et Hermione d'ailleurs… S'ils savaient comme je m'en fous moi du camp de la Lumière ! Voldy, je vais me le faire parce que ce psycopathe a tué mes parents et qu'il a décidé à ma naissance, sans me demander mon avis, de faire de moi son ennemi personnel, parce que — foutue Trelawney de mes deux, toi et ta foutue prophétie — même si je lui jurais de ne pas m'opposer à lui, il me traquerait. Donc, je vais le combattre. Mais qu'on ne s'imagine pas que l'agneau, non content de courir au sacrifice, en bêle de joie en plus ! Faut pas pousser !

D'ailleurs, Dumby l'a bien compris. Quand je me rappelle… le seul moment de cette foutue année qui me fasse encore sourire :

— _« Je ne veux plus de cours supplémentaires, professeur. »_

— _« Mais Harry… »_

— _« Mais rien du tout. Je ne viens pas discuter, juste vous mettre au courant de ma décision. »_

— _« Mais Harry… »_

— _« Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas encore assez fort blablabla… Mais vous comme moi nous savons que Tom sera toujours plus fort que moi. Donc, vous allez me foutre la paix cette année. »_

— _« Mais Harry… »_

_BOUM_

Là, j'ai fait exploser son précieux presse-papiers et il a refermé la bouche. Je suis parti, et il ne m'a plus reconvoqué.

Mais bon, il a dû briefer les professeurs, ils me surveillent tous du coin de l'œil.

Heureusement, j'ai récupéré une Plume à papote et je suis passé maître dans l'art de sembler écouter attentivement.

Bon, en Potions ça se voit un peu que je ne suis pas vraiment là, parce que je rate tout ce que je fais, mais ça change pas tellement de d'habitude ! Et puis, Snape est tellement content !

Le pauvre, s'il savait que je fais ça exprès… pour lui faire plaisir.

**Partie 2 : O douce nuit…**

Enfin seul… J'ai rudement bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Dumby en début d'année… Une chambre rien que pour moi… Le pied !

Je peux enfin faire ce qui me plaît. J'adore la nuit. Le château est calme, et quand j'écris, je m'évade un instant, je me calme, je me marre aussi… Bref, je suis Harry, juste Harry.

Et Harry adore écrire des parodies de sa vie, de sa journée…

Oh oui !

Alors, voyons voir… Hermione/Draco… Non, pas envie de la continuer celle-là, c'est moins drôle que je ne le pensais, en fait, ils forment un couple assez crédible… Ron/Draco… Ouais, ça c'est déjà plus marrant, vu que Ron est plus homophobe qu'autre chose… Mais bon, pas envie…

Non, je vais écrire un Harry/Snape ! Ouais, je vais écrire ma version de la retenue que j'ai faite hier. Comme d'habitude, nettoyage de chaudrons sans magie… Faudra quand même que je lui dise un jour qu'il manque cruellement d'imagination. Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux… Un parchemin neuf… C'est parti !

_Harry avait déjà quelques minutes de retard…_

_Snape va m'en vouloir ! Enfin, de toute façon, j'adore le faire enrager alors…J'adore nos échanges sarcastiques, et je suis en forme moi ce soir… Et puis, c'est le moment où jamais… Je ne serais bientôt plus à Poudlard, et mieux vaut des remords que des regrets… Severus Snape, préparez-vous à avoir le choc de votre vie !_

_Et, le sourire aux lèvres, il toqua à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions._

— _« Entrez ! », dit une voix glaciale. « Ah, Potter, trop aimable de vous joindre enfin à moi ! »_

— _« Que voulez-vous, professeur, vous me manquiez ! »_

— _« Pardon ? »_

— _« Ben oui, j'avais vraiment hâte d'être en tête à tête avec vous… »_

— _« Potter, vous feriez mieux de vous taire, sinon… »_

— _« Sinon quoi, vous me collez une retenue ? », répliqua la jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux._

— _« POTTER ! »_

— _« Oui, c'est moi ! »_

— _« POTTER ! »_

— _« C'est toujours moi, vous vous répétez professeur… »_

_Et le brun éclata de rire en voyant son professeur l'avadakedavrer du regard. Ce qui, bien sûr, énerva encore plus le dit professeur._

Ouais ! J'aimerais trop faire ça en vrai ! Mais bon, j'ai même pas envie… Trop fatigué, je crois que ça m'amuserait moins en vrai, parce que d'abord Snape en vrai il a les cheveux gras, et en plus, il informerait sûrement Dumby que je me comporte bizarrement, et alors, adieu ma tranquilité… Non, je préfère l'écrire que le vivre… De toute façon, puisque je dors plus, voyons voir… ouais enfin j'ai dormi 8h dans la semaine, je crois je peux dire que je dors plus vraiment… Bref, autant occuper mes nuits… Et puis, ça m'amuse trop… C'est pas crédible, mais justement… Et puis, c'est pas le vrai Snape, alors, si je veux qu'il soit super séduisant et un dieu au lit, eh bien, je le fais. Et moi, je peux être un Harry sans Voldy derrière le moindre de ses pas, un Harry heureux de vivre… Et puis, comme je peux pas coucher en vrai : ben oui, un Survivant gay, ça fait mauvais genre, et puis franchement dans l'école, à part Malfoy, il y a pas vraiment de mec potable… et qui n'irait pas crier sur les toits sa nuit avec Harry Potter le Grand. C'est bon, j'ai pas envie de faire encore la une de la Gazette ! Donc, je phantasme, ça au moins c'est sans danger… Et j'aime en plus… Et puis, comme j'ensorcèle mes parchemins, une fois que j'ai écrit l'histoire, je peux m'y projeter ! Trop cool quand même la magie… Même si je suis sûr que Dumby désapprouverait… ça ressemble trop à ce qu'avait fait Tom avec son jounal, mais bon, rien à foutre… C'est pour ça que j'aime bien être le personnage principal, comme ça, je deviens le héros de mon histoire… Miam ! J'ai hâte d'aller dans celle-ci… Mais faut d'abord l'écrire. Donc, reprenons… Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui…

_Et le brun éclata de rire en voyant son professeur l'avadakedavrer du regard. Ce qui, bien sûr, énerva encore plus le dit professeur._

— _« Vous allez… »_

— _« me récurez ce chaudron là-bas, et sans baguette, oui je sais. Vous savez que vous manquez cruellement d'imagination ! »_

— _« Pardon ? »_

— _« Ben oui, ça fait 7 ans que vous me collez, et ça fait 7 ans que je fais la même chose… Pourriez quand même vous renouvelez un peu… Voulez pas me faire faire autre chose que du ménage, dites professeur ? »_

_Et en disant ces mots, le jeune homme s'approchait lentement de son aîné, qui restait sans bouger, stupéfait de ces paroles, mais surtout du ton sur lequel elles étaient prononcées, un ton plus grave, plus rauque, plus sensuel que la voix habituelle du gryffondor…_

— _« Potter, arrêtez ce petit jeu tout de suite ! »_

— _« Mais je ne joue pas ! Je suis un ado en pleine possession de ses moyens si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et j'ai pas envie de retrouver dans le lit d'un de mes fans… Pas envie d'être Saint Potter comme dit Malfoy… Or, vous, vous n'êtes pas un de mes fans, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »_

_Snape ne savait plus où il en était… D'un, Potter était gay ! De deux, il lui faisait une proposition parfaitement indécente ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Merlin que ce gosse était sexy… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Attends, il enlève sa robe, là non ?_

— _« Potter, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Rhabillez-vous ! »_

— _« Non. »_

— _« Quoi ? »_

— _« J'ai dit : non. J'en ai marre, je suis sur les nerfs, et j'ai décidé que vous seriez le parfait candidat pour me détendre… Allez, professeur, je suis sûr que ça vous tente ? »_

— _« Je vous préviens, je vais m'énerver… »_

— _« Oh oui, allez-y, j'adore quand vous me regardez méchamment, oui, juste comme ça ! Hum… Quoique le regard torve que vous avez maintenant, c'est pas mal non plus… Mais je suis sûr que je préférerais votre regard pendant l'amour… »_

— _« Ah, non, Potter, ça suffit maintenant, vous allez trop loin ! Même votre imbécile de père et sa bande n'aurait pas osé ce genre de blague d'un goût plus que douteux ! »_

— _« Laissez mon père où il est… Je dois faire quoi pour vous prouvez que c'est pas une blague ? Allez, dites-moi, et je le ferai. »_

_Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas du bureau de son professeur, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine qui n'était plus recouverte que d'un léger débardeur noir. Il ne baissait pas les yeux, soutenant le regard noir de Snape, qui derrière son bureau, essayait vainement de réfléchir posément à la situation._

— _« Alors ? », reprit-il, voyant que son professeur gardait le silence, « Bon, déjà, je vais jeter un sort de fermeture sur la porte et de silence sur la pièce, comme ça vous pourrez être sûr que j'ai pas un de mes copains qui attend de vous prendre en flag. »_

— _« Cape d'invisibilité. », maugréa Snape._

— _« Vous êtes têtu vous alors… », soupira Harry. « OK, je jette aussi le sort de révélation des objets invisibles… Là, vous êtes content ? Il n'y a que nous deux ! »_

— _« Mais enfin, je suis votre professeur… »_

— _« Justement, apprenez-moi ! »_

— _« Parce qu'en plus vous n'avez jamais…»_

— _« Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas coucher avec un de mes fans. », dit le garçon, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu. _

_Sentant son visage s'empourprer, Harry tourna le dos à Snape, sentant son courage s'amoindrir à vue d'œil. Il se sentait honteux de supplier comme ça…_

— _« Et puis », reprit-il malgré tout, « vous avez de l'expérience, et je sais que sous vos éternelles robes noires vous cachez un corps de rêve, je vous ai vu une fois en habits moldus… Bref… Et je vous rassure, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer le dominant… »_

— _« Quoi ? », entendit-il Snape s'étouffer dans son dos._

— _« …et si vous vouliez bien arrêtez de tergiverser et reprendre l'initiative, ça m'arrangerait, parce que là je suis fatigué de faire le premier pas, et puis, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime quand vous êtes sûr de vous et que vous me faites sentir votre supériorité… »._

_Harry regardait la cheminée avec intensité, se demandant si ce n'était pas le moment de jeter vite fait un sort d'oubli à Snape, quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler et un torse se coller à son dos._

— _« Très bien, M. Potter, je me vois mal refuser de donner des cours à un élève aussi désireux que vous d'apprendre… »_

_Et Snape le fit se retourner face à lui pour lui ravir la bouche dans un baiser ardent. Il s'engouffra dans la bouche de Harry, sans douceur, sans demander une quelconque permission, mais Harry était trop heureux de se laisser faire, et se soumit au baiser en gémissant doucement._

_J'avais raison, il est vraiment doué, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avant…, pensa-t-il. _

_Snape brisa le baiser trop tôt au goût de Harry qui garda les yeux fermés et tendit les lèvres pour un autre baiser. Comme il ne se passait rien, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, étonné, et croisa le regard perplexe de son professeur._

— _« Qu'est-ce qu' il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? », murmura-t-il._

— _« Mais vous êtes sérieux ! »_

— _« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter, moi ! Embrassez-moi encore ! Ou plutôt, non, emmenez-moi dans vos appartements. »_

— _« Pardon ? »_

— _« Vos appartements ! Remarquez, on peut aussi transformer votre bureau en lit j'imagine, mais c'est quand même moins pratique… »_

— _« Potter, vous êtes désepérant ! »_

— _« Je sais, je sais, mais vous, vous êtes énervant là tout de suite… J'ai envie, faut que je vous le dise comment ? Comme ça ? »_

_Et Harry se colla encore plus contre son professeur, noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa farouchement. Snape répondit aussitôt au baiser, reprenant le contrôle, enroulant sa langue autour de celle de Harry, trop content de s'abandonner aux sensations qui l'envahissaient. Rompant à nouveau le baiser, Snape souffla :_

— _« Vous avez apparemment bien compris la leçon numéro 1. »_

— _« Alors on va chez vous pour la leçon numéro 2 ? »_

— _« Vous avez les idées tenaces, vous. »_

— _« Je brûle de curiosité, c'est tout. »_

— _« Alors venez. »_

_Et Snape, prenant la main de Harry fit pivoter une partie de sa bibliothèque, révélant un sombre couloir qui menait directement dans son salon._

_Salon assez avenant d'ailleurs, avec des fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortables._

_Mais Snape ne s'arrêta pas dans cette pièce et continua jusqu'à sa chambre, qui laissa Harry bouche bée. Elle était une invitation à la débauche. Lit à baldaquin gigantesque, tout de satin blanc, mais avec des pitons où pendaient des rubans, visiblement faits pour attacher quelqu'un au lit, même aux yeux inexpérimentés de Harry. La lumière de dizaines de bougies flottant dans les airs créaient une ambiance tout à fait sensuelle, que rendait purement sexuelle la présence de rembourrages sur les murs à certains endroits…_

_Harry avait soudain la bouche sèche, et il frissonna, sans savoir très bien si c'était de crainte ou d'anticipation. En tout cas, il se replaça de lui-même dans les bras de Snape, quémandant un nouveau baiser que celui-ci lui accorda volontiers._

_Mais il se fit en même temps plus entreprenant, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de son jeune élève, passant sous le débardeur, se glissant dans les poches de son jean. Harry gémissait doucement sous les caresses, étreignant avec force son aîné, mais gêné par les lourdes robes qu'il portait. Il ne pensait qu'à les lui enlever au plus vite quand elles disparurent soudain._

— _« Magie sans baguette, hein ? », murmura Snape._

— _« Pas fait exprès. », répondit Harry tout contre les lèves de son amant._

_Celui-ci ne commenta pas plus longuement l'incident et reprit son exploration du corps musclé du gryffondor. Il lui enleva son débardeur, délaissant sa bouche pour laisser ses lèvres découvrir à leur tour le torse délicat de Harry. Quand il arriva au nombril, Harry se mit à haleter légèrement. Mais Snape n'avait pas envie de le contenter trop vite. Puisqu'il était professeur, il allait montrer à son élève comment faire durer le plaisir… _

_Il entreprit de lui enlever son jean, mais sans le toucher. Il ne put néanmoins retenir une exclamation de surprise en notant que Potter n'avait pas de sous-vêtements !_

— _« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être un Serpentard ? »_

— _« Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer, mais j'ai refusé… Si j'avais su alors que vous seriez mon directeur, j'aurais sans doute changé d'avis… »_

— _« Potter… »_

— _« Vous ne voulez pas m'appeler Harry ? Je crois que vu que je suis nu et que vous êtes à genoux devant moi, vous pouvez employer mon prénom… et me tutoyer. »_

— _« Pas d'insolence, petit lion ! »_

— _« Sinon quoi ? »_

— _« Ne jouez pas avec le feu Potter… »_

— _« Harry ! »_

— _« Peu importe. »_

— _« Pour vous peut-être… Allez, soyez gentil…»_

— _« Je ne suis pas gentil, Potter ! »_

— _« Nudus ! »_

— _« Qui vous a permis de me déshabiller ? »_

— _« Je voulais vous voir… »_

— _« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas être le dominant… »_

— _« Ben non, mais puisque vous ne faites rien… »_

— _« Bon, ça suffit, vous l'aurez voulu ! »_

_Et Severus reprit possession des lèvres d'Harry, violemment, tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit et l'attachait avec les rubans faits exprès pour ça._

_Harry gémit en se sentant ainsi à la merci de son professeur, mais cela l'excitait beaucoup, et il se cambra autant qu'il le pouvait pour se coller au corps doux et musclé de son amant. Qui se releva, loin de lui, lui arrachant un cri de frsutration._

— _« Reviens ! »_

— _« C'est moi qui mène le jeu, Potter ! »_

— _« **Vil sssssserpent ssssssadique** ! »_

— _« Qu'avez-vous dit ? », fit Severus en tressaillant tandis que ses pupilles s'étrécissaient._

— _« J'ai dit vil serpent sadique ! Pourquoi ? »_

— _« Vous avez parlé Fourchelang. »_

— _« Ah… M'en rends pas compte. »_

— _« Vous pouvez recommencer ? »_

— _« **Est-ccccccce que ççççççça vous excccccccccite, professsssssssseur ? Je crois bien que oui, ssssssssssi j'en crois cccccccccce que je vois…** »_

_Severus ne résista pas plus longtemps, il trouvait le jeune homme si excitant à siffler comme ça, complètement offert… Et il se rua sur son lit, s'installant entre les jambes écartées de Harry qui continuait à siffler, et qui siffla de plus belle quand son amant commença à redessiner son torse de ses lèvres, descendant lentement, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à titiller le bout de son sexe dressé. Harry siffla le nom de son professeur, et en l'entendant, celui-ci sentit son désir se faire douloureux, et glissa un doigt dûment humecté de salive entre les cuisses de Harry tandis qu'il le léchait conscienceusement. Harry haletait sous la caresse, se cambrant au maximum pour pousser Severus à le prendre réellement en bouche, s'offrant par là même encore plus à son exploration. Quand Severus glissa un deuxième doigt en Harry, il le prit enfin en bouche, et Harry cria de plaisir, ne sentant même pas la douleur… Severus était décidément un amant hors-pair… Pour le remercier, Harry se remit à siffler en boucle le prénom de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien. Severus accentua sa caresse et Harry, en sentant son sexe buter encore et encore contre le fond de la gorge de son amant, gémit, haleta, siffla sans retenue, et cria à s'en casser la voix en se rendant enfin. Severus n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qu'offrait Harry, les joues rosies de plaisir et les yeux assombris de désir, presque noirs… Il n'en pouvait plus… Ce gosse était un véritable appel à la luxure… _

_Il se mit à genoux, et entra en lui d'un coup sec. Harry, encore dans les brumes de son plaisir, ne protesta pas, au contraire, il siffla le prénom de Severus qui commença un va et vient d'une lenteur torturante. Harry essayait bien d'approfondir le mouvement, mais, attaché, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… Alors, il siffla ses exigences, les traduisant au fur et à mesure. Et ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Entendre Harry lui demander d'aller plus vite, plus fort en lui, de le faire sien, de le marquer, de ne pas le ménager, de venir, encore, encore, toujours, de ne jamais s'arrêter, survoltait Severus. Il approfondit ses mouvements et heurta encore et encore le point sensible d'Harry qui, alors, ne siffla plus de nouveau que son prénom en boucle, entrecoupé de quelques "encore" ! Et Severus le fit, encore, et encore, et encore, et quand il se sentit prêt à se rendre, il enroula sa main autour du sexe à nouveau dressé de son élève. Sentir la main de Severus aller et venir sur lui comme son sexe allait et venait en lui électisa Harry qui se rendit peu après dans la longue main fine de son amant, et tout son corps se tendit, emprisonnant plus étroitement Severus qui, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible en Harry une dernière fois, le rejoignit dans le plaisir._

_Harry sentit vaguement les liens qui l'attachaient se défaire et un corps se presser contre le sien. Presque machinalement il se lova contre Severus, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou et entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Il soupira de contentement en sentant son professeur fourrager tendrement dans ses cheveux, et s'endormit._

_FIN_

Fini ! Quelle heure il est ? 5h ? J'ai juste le temps d'aller vivre ma nuit de folie avec Severus Sexy Snape moi…

Whaouh, c'était trop bien ! Decidément, il marche d'enfer ce sort… Vivement la nuit prochaine !

Enfin seul… Je vais m'écrire une histoire plus longue ce coup-ci, pour pouvoir y rester plus longtemps. Dommage que ça ne puisse pas y rester toujours… Oui, toujours… Entre ma vie sans avenir, sans amour, sans vie, et un rêve créé pour moi par moi, le choix est vite fait… Oui, mais comment faire ? Un autre sort ? Mais celui-là n'est pas limité dans le temps normalement. Je me demande… Je peux toujours essayer… C'est tout bête, mais peut-être que si j'écris pas le mot fin je pourrais rester indéfiniment dans mon histoire. Alors… Voyons… Je crois que je ne vais pas non plus écrire de scénar. Non, je vais juste jeter les bases de mon univers, et comme ça une fois dedans je serai libre de vivre tout ce que je veux, comme je le veux !

_Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter est depuis la fin de ses études professeur de Vol à Poudlard, ce qui lui permet de ne pas quitter son mari, Severus Sexy Snape, le professeur de Potions, et d'être auprès de sa famille : ses parrains Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont professeurs de DCFM, tandis que ses parents sont professeur d'Etude des Moldus pour Lily et professeur de Métamorphose pour James. Bonheur, famille, amour règnent chez les Potter-Snape, et tout autour d'eux, dans une école de magie où il fait bon vivre. _

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié… Une lettre avant de partir peut-être… ? Et puis non ! J'en ai marre, j'ai pas envie de me justifier.

Adieu monde cruel, je vais vivre mon rêve…

**FIN ?**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Aimez ? Aimez pas ? Un seul moyen de le dire : oui, c'est ça le petit bouton là à gauche… Allez, GO !

En plus, j'ai une question à vous poser : j'ai écrit FIN parce que a priori, cette histoire doit se finir là, je l'ai écrit comme un OS… mais, réflexion faite, cela peut très bien devenir le début d'une HPSS, Severus étant chargé par Dumbledore d'entrer dans le parchemin (c'est le seul qui le puisse… seuls ceux dont les noms sont écrits peuvent entrer dans l'histoire, or tous les autres sont morts, sauf Remus mais lui il se remet lentement à Sainte-Mangouste d'une mission en Egypte qui a failli lui coûter la vie) pour ramener Harry dans le monde réel… Alors, à vous de me dire… J'arrête ici comme prévu ou je continue ? Review please !


	2. Où est Harry ?

**Coucou c'est moi ^_^**

Comme toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues me le demandaient, je transforme l'OS initial en fic.

Attention, faites attention au rating, cette fic est en Tragedy, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est aussi du M et cela reste du yaoi.

Donc, pas de fin heureuse en perspective et sur ce point, je ne transigerai pas. Ceux qui attendent que Severus prouve à Harry que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et que la réalité est mieux parce que c'est la réalité, vous pouvez vous arrêter tout de suite.

Ceux qui veulent me suivre, dans du yaoi, dans du HPSS au citron, mais aussi dans une histoire qui je l'espère s'éloigne des stéréotypes, vous êtes plus que bienvenus.

**Merci à vous qui avez reviewé, cette suite ne serait pas là sans vous.**

Et pensez à remercier **Iroko**, car oui, je poste le chapitre 8 du _Respect_ pour toi, mais je tenais à te faire ce petit cadeau supplémentaire, j'espère, Iroko, que cela te fera plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Où est Harry ?**

POV Severus

Ce mercredi matin s'annonçait sans surprise. Et évidemment, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est encore la faute de Potter ! Imbécile de gryffondor ! Fuguer ! Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Dumbledore allait évidemment le retrouver en deux temps trois mouvements, et heureusement, sinon ce sera le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est décidemment inutile de compter sur un gryffondor pour tirer des leçons de ses erreurs. Je croyais pourtant que Potter avait compris que personne ne lui donnait le choix. Il semblait résigné. Bon, d'accord, il semblait éteint. Pour le champion de la Lumière, c'est un comble ! Ouais… C'est même pas drôle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose.

Severus ?

…

Severus !

Eh oh Sevy on te parle. Faut peut-être répondre. Bon, allons-y.

(grumble)

Ouais, c'est pas génial, mais ça ira.

Il est encore dans l'école. J'en suis absolument sûr !

Mais c'est impossible, on a fouillé le château en long, en large et en travers.

Ce qui pour Poudlard était à prendre au pied de la lettre, c'est fou ce que les murs recélaient de pièces secrètes, même Albus avait semblé surpris deux trois fois.

Je sais, mais mon sort est formel, il est là et… il est même dans sa chambre !

Quoi ?

Je sais.

Cette fois, Dumby a définitivement pété un câble. Dans sa chambre ! Comme si on avait pas vérifié ! Enfin, j'imagine qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant qu'on aura pas revérifié. Et quand je dis on, c'est façon de parler.

Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Pas forcément un cadeau d'être un sorcier puissant. C'est déjà ça qui m'avait valu la faveur insigne de devenir mangemort et favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis l'espion vedette de l'autre gluco-dépendant là… Si j'avais su… Bon, d'accord, j'aurais fait pareil, mais j'suis un serpentard moi… Bref… J'y suis.

Et oh surprise, pas de Potter.

J'avais dit que c'était une imbécilité de lui donner une chambre particulière. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait transformé en quoi que ce soit de personnel. Ce qui n'est pas normal. Pas la moindre affiche, pas le moindre truc qui traîne, juste des plumes et des parchemins. Severus renifla. Des plumes et des parchemins, il ne savait pas à quoi ça pouvait servir, mais en tout cas pas à prendre ses cours. Imbécile de Gryffondor. Bon, il ne pouvait pas apprendre au point de devenir plus puissant que le Lord, mais toute connaissance est toujours bonne à prendre. Mais ne comptez pas sur un stupide lion doublé d'un abruti de Potter pour comprendre ça.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais rien n'a bougé depuis que je suis venu il y a une heure. Pas la moindre trace de Potter. Mais il fallait tenter quelque chose sinon le vieux fou allait encore lui mettre ça sur le dos.

_Revelatio invisibilitae_.

Toujours pas de Potter. En revanche, il n'était pas parti avec sa cape, qui était en boule sur son lit. Du coup, l'idée qu'il soit encore là se confirmait même si elle était toujours aussi dingue. Il ne serait pas parti sans la cape de son cher paternel...

Comme il n'allait pas non plus passer deux heures à essayer son répertoire de sorts... pas en entier, hein sinon deux heures n'y suffiraient pas, il allait faire brutal... gryffondor quoi.

_Accio_ Potter !

Un parchemin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Harry se dépêchait, courant presque dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait hâte de retrouver son mari._

Son mari ?

_Ce soir, c'était leur premier anniversaire de mariage…_

Severus s'apprêtait à jeter le parchemin qui ne lui apprenait rien sinon que le Survivant était gay, ce dont, n'étant pas une commère, il se fichait comme de la 353ème révolte gobeline, même si réflexe d'espion oblige il enregistrait l'information juste au cas où, quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux lignes de plus. Non cinq. Non dix...

_Harry se dépêchait, courant presque dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait hâte de retrouver son mari. Ce soir, c'était leur premier anniversaire de mariage… Et il savait que son époux lui avait préparé une surprise. Il faisait son serpentard froid et sans cœur en public, mais il ne trompait pas ceux qui le connaissait bien et certainement pas Harry. Qui était en retard. Severus... _

Quoi ?

Severus se pinça la base du nez, soupira et reprit sa lecture.

_Severus allait lui en vouloir. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'un de ses élèves allait perdre le contrôle de son balai et tomber en plein dans la Forêt Interdite, n'est-ce pas ? Et après il lui avait bien fallu se rendre à nouveau présentable, il n'allait pas fêter ses noces de coton couvert de boue et d'autres choses encore moins ragoûtantes !_

_Harry arriva enfin à la porte de leurs appartements et donna le mot de passe : l'union fait la force..._

Severus en grogna... Ridicule...

… _et dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il sentit un sortilège le toucher... Et se retrouva entièrement nu, attaché au mur._

_- Mon chéri, je m'excuse d'être en retard mais j'ai eu un souci et euh..._

_Harry s'arrêta, le souffle coupé à la vue de son amour en smoking moldu qui moulait à la perfection son corps de rêve. Harry rougit en réalisant que nu et exposé comme il l'était, Severus n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses réactions, de toutes ses réactions. Et ce n'était pas le regard de braise de son époux ou son approche féline qui allait l'aider à se calmer._

_- Severus, tu veux bien me détacher mon cœur ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as vraiment pas été sage aujourd'hui._

_- Je suis désolé. _

_- Tu peux l'être. Veux-tu me montrer à quel point tu es désolé ?_

_Harry opina vigoureusement du chef, en réalisant qu'il était attaché au mur juste à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir..._

Severus s'arrêta de nouveau. Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas que Potter était à l'âge du porno, du porno gay en l'occurrence. Mais qu'il en écrive ! Et avec lui comme protagoniste... Non, ce devait être pour se foutre de lui, obligé, il avait juste trouvé un moyen plus subtil que son père et ses copains, il avait décidé de l'humilier dans ses... lignes... ça devait le faire jouir de le salir comme ça...

Severus relâcha ses doigts qui commençaient à froisser le parchemin de rage et s'aperçut qu'il s'était encore allongé.

_Harry se lova contre son époux. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger et c'était délicieux, il pouvait juste penser à quel point il aimait cet homme et comme finalement il aimait le fait d'être le seul à pouvoir voir l'être exceptionnel qu'il était. Même s'il aimerait bien que lui et son parrain arrêtent de se sauter à la gorge chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. En même temps, c'était comme un jeu et Harry les trouvait même de temps en temps hilarants à se chamailler. Deux gosses._

J'aurais dû m'en douter, il se fout de moi !

_Mais Severus avait raison, c'était de la faute de Sirius._

Quoi ?

_Au début, évidemment, Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre parti, mais il avait demandé à son mari de faire un effort et Severus avait promis. De mauvais gré mais promis. Or, il tenait toujours ses promesses. Harry avait bien entendu demandé le même effort à son parrain et leurs réponses avaient d'ailleurs été si similaires qu'il en avait manqué mourir de rire, mais une fois hors de vue de chacun d'eux. Il avait ensuite observé attentivement... et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sirius était, et de loin, le plus gamin des deux. Certes, Severus répondait au quart de tour, mais c'était pour se défendre. La meilleure preuve en était qu'avec Remus, il était courtois et avec James... Bon, on est toujours un peu tendu face à son beau-père, surtout quand on a le même âge, mais Lily faisait des merveilles, chacun le savait._

_Harry soupira encore une fois._

_- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?_

_- Rien, je pensais juste à quel point j'étais heureux et combien j'avais de la chance de t'avoir trouvé. Tu sais, là à cet instant, il n'y a rien que je souhaiterais. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce dont j'aurais jamais osé rêver._

_- Ah bon, alors, si je te proposais de recommencer, tu dirais non puisque tu es comblé ?_

_- Oh, je suis sûr que je peux trouver une petite place pour un rab de bonheur._

_- Non, non, je ne veux pas te forcer._

_- Severus !_

_- Oh, cette voix menaçante, attends, je suis sûr que quelque part j'ai un poil qui s'est dressé de frayeur._

_- Oh, tu vas voir, toi !_

_Harry roula sur son mari pour l'immobiliser et entreprit de se frotter lascivement à lui. Il savait très bien que Severus se laissait faire, car il aurait pu se dégager en une milliseconde, mais cela faisait partie du jeu._

_- Oh, ronronna Harry, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui s'est dressé._

_- Tu devrais avoir honte, tu sais, un gentil gryffondor comme toi..._

_- C'est bon la honte. Mais si tu préfères, j'arrête._

_- Harry James Snape, si tu t'arrêtes, je te le ferai regretter._

_- Dis-le encore._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Mon nom._

_- Harry Snape._

_- Oh oui, j'adore ça..._

_- Je sens que tu vas encore plus adorer ça, répliqua Severus en inversant leurs positions._

_- Oh oui..._

Severus arrêta de lire... Potter était vraiment un obsédé. Et un rêveur. On ne pouvait pas faire... ça... plusieurs fois de suite aussi vite... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

C'était... Severus secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a écrit que tu avais raison d'en vouloir à Black qu'il le pense. C'est une fiction. Et puis, c'est parfaitement ridicule. C'est ça, ridicule. Et absolument pas touchant, voire émouvant. Pas de tout. C'est juste ri-di-cule ! Voilà...

Et s'il continuait à lire, c'était pour voir quelle magie était à l'œuvre dans cette histoire qui semblait s'écrire toute seule. Et absolument pas parce que cela l'intéressait. Parce que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Fichu Potter !

_Severus corrigeait ses copies, des Gryffondors ou peut-être des Poufsouffles si on en croyait le flot rouge et rageur qui noyait les parchemins._

_Harry s'arrêta à la porte, la referma délicatement et s'appuya dessus pour profiter de ce moment. Severus, son Severus... Les yeux noirs brillaient de rage contre les cornichons qu'il avait comme élèves, mais Harry savait que c'était surtout de déception. Il suffisait de voir son air de contentement quand il tombait sur une remarque intelligente. Bon, c'est vrai que cela arrivait surtout chez les Serdaigles car, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce n'était pas sa maison que le serpentard préférait, mais bien celle des intellectuels de Poudlard, qui, curieux de tout, l'entraînaient à détailler la subtilité de l'art des Potions, à travailler aussi pour leur concocter des questions pièges, ou des devoirs supplémentaires retors... Harry regrettait juste que la matière enseignée par son mari soit si difficile et si délicate. C'était véritablement un art et Harry savait que les élèves ne se rendaient généralement pas compte de combien la précision exigée par leur terrible professeur était une absolue nécessité. Lui-même ne l'avait compris qu'en passant de l'autre côté de la barrière, quand, en tant que professeur, il s'était retrouvé avec un élève perché dans un arbre, un qui menaçait de tomber tête la première de son balai et 20 autres à surveiller... tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté les consignes suffisamment attentivement et que Harry n'avait pas jugé utile de se répéter, se disant que rien ne valait la pratique... Il avait été bien digne ce jour-là du "Imbécile de Gryffondor" dont Severus le gratifiait si souvent. Et il avait appris la prudence, la minutie, l'anticipation... Il avait compris aussi pourquoi Severus était si rigide en cours, si tendu... Les Potions étaient de loin le cours le plus dangereux. Avec celui de Métamorphose peut-être... Et d'ailleurs, son père en cours n'avait plus rien du trublion farceur qu'il savait si bien être. Même Sirius en cours se calmait quand il y avait une démonstration sur une créature dangereuse... Oui, être prof n'était pas une sinécure. Mais Severus était de loin le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il avait une autorité naturelle... Et les fameux regards noirs... Harry n'avait jamais réussi qu'une pâle imitation... Oui, il reconnaissait le regard lancé à cette pauvre copie, là tout de suite... On avait même l'impression que le papier voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même de honte._

_Harry ne put retenir un rire._

_Severus leva la tête, toujours exaspéré._

_- Qu'a donc écrit ce pauvre élève qui lui vaudra un Troll ?_

_- Rien, penses-tu donc, simplement, rappelle-moi de faire une note pour l'infirmerie la prochaine fois que... Mademoiselle Delafleur, vérifia-t-il sur le parchemin, fera une potion de sommeil, histoire que se retrouver avec une classe entière en plein coma ne soit pas une surprise… Evidemment, je dis goutte et elle comprend litre, au bout d'un moment je suis démuni…_

_- Severus, tu sais que nous somme le 10 février._

_- Et peut-on savoir en quoi la date joue sur l'imbécillité des élèves ?_

_- Le rapport est que je suis prêt à parier que si tu demandes à Angelina Delafleur de faire le plus compliqué des philtres d'amour en lui précisant que Jérémy Bobkins le testera, elle le fera sur un pied et une main attachés dans le dos sans se tromper d'une demi-goutte._

_Severus soupira et se pinça la base du nez._

_- Pourquoi les élèves doivent-ils toujours être des cornichons romantiques ?_

_- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai moi aussi prévu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin._

_- J'espère que c'est une blague ! Je suis un serpentard sans cœur, moi, je ne fête pas la Saint-Valentin._

_- Primo, ne me fais pas ce coup-là, ça ne marche pas, deuxio, tu as épousé un imbécile Gryffondor désespérément romantique, c'est inscrit dans le contrat._

_- Je ne crois pas, non._

_- Si, en bas, en tous petits caractères. Comme quoi, tu vois que toi aussi tu peux être distrait._

_- Ah, ah, très drôle. _

_- Ne boude pas, mets-lui un Troll et viens m'embrasser correctement._

_- C'est un ordre ?_

_- Une suggestion, je ne me permettrais pas de te donner des ordres, tu le sais bien._

_- Mouais… Tu n'es pas un vrai Gryffondor._

_- Mais oui, mon cœur._

Severus arrêta de lire. Son cœur battait étrangement dans sa poitrine. Non... Non, il... Severus reposa le parchemin pour reprendre le contrôle. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, arrête de trembler, arrête de réfléchir, arrête.

Bien.

Maintenant, réfléchis juste à ce que peut être ce parchemin. Enchanté, c'est sûr et certain, mais comment... Et pourquoi est-ce que le sort de localisation dit que Potter est là alors qu'il n'y a que...

Voyons le tout début du parchemin :

_Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter est depuis la fin de ses études professeur de Vol à Poudlard, ce qui lui permet de ne pas quitter son mari, Severus Sexy Snape, le professeur de Potions, et d'être auprès de sa famille : ses parrains Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont professeurs de DCFM, tandis que ses parents sont professeur d'Etude des Moldus pour Lily et de Métamorphose pour James. Bonheur, famille, amour règnent chez les Potter-Snape, et tout autour d'eux, dans une école de magie où il fait bon vivre. _

Oh, non, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Imbécile de gryffondor !

Je suis sûr que si, bien sûr qu'il l'a fait et...

Bon, il faut quand même vérifier et trouver comment car je n'ai pas la moindre idée du sortilège qu'il a utilisé... Il y a bien... Oui, mais si ce n'est pas celui-là...

Severus faisait les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Potter n'avait sûrement pas fait ça par hasard et il avait donc dû le faire plusieurs fois et donc...

Il alla tout droit au bureau couvert de parchemins et en haut de la pile,

_Harry avait déjà quelques minutes de retard…_

_Snape va m'en vouloir ! Enfin, de toute façon, j'adore le faire enrager alors… J'adore nos échanges sarcastiques, et je suis en forme moi ce soir… Et puis, c'est le moment où jamais… Je ne serais bientôt plus à Poudlard, et mieux vaut des remords que des regrets… Severus Snape, préparez-vous à avoir le choc de votre vie !_

_Et, le sourire aux lèvres, il toqua à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions._

Severus détourna avec peine son regard du reste du texte. Pas de temps à perdre, Sev, concentre-toi.

- _Priori incantatem_.

Une volute de fumée s'éleva du parchemin pour former les mots : _Intrare et vivere verbos_.

Severus laissa échapper le parchemin. Il ne connaissait pas ce sortilège... Ce qui voulait dire... Potter l'avait inventé... Bon, il était peut-être un imbécile de Gryffondor, mais là, il fallait avouer que Severus était bluffé. Inventer un sortilège qui fonctionne n'était quand même pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu, sinon Flitwick serait au chômage. Restait à savoir si ce sort marchait à tous les coups.

Severus posa le parchemin sur le sol et récita la formule.

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour sur le parquet de la chambre et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il aurait dû lire le texte en entier avant d'entrer dedans, il aurait au moins pu se préparer...

Il n'avait pas eu d'orgasme aussi fort depuis... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, INSPIRE...

Severus lança un regard mauvais au parchemin toujours posé par terre puis le ramassa et...

- _Incendio_ !

Il regarda jusqu'au bout la feuille brûler, avec beaucoup de satisfaction et du soulagement à l'idée que personne d'autre ne lirait ça, et non, il ne se disait pas que puisque Potter avait vécu la scène aussi, ils avaient en quelque sorte couché ensemble et que c'était pour ça qu'il brûlait la preuve de leur intimité. Severus se répéta pour la énième fois que décidemment Potter n'était qu'un imbécile. Il était entré dans un artefact non protégé, même d'un sort aussi simple. Si ça se trouvait, il suffisait de prendre des ciseaux...

Il fallait absolument le sortir de là ou la guerre était perdue, il suffirait que... Non, cela n'arriverait pas... Il allait le dire à Dumbledore.

Il se sentit rougir à la pensée que le vieux fou allait lire les délires de Potter sur sa vie avec lui... Enfin pas avec lui justement, lui rappela aigrement sa mémoire. Un lui suffisamment réaliste pour être troublant, mais un lui... amélioré selon les critères de Potter sans doute. Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

Décidément, il pouvait compter sur Potter pour lui pourrir la vie, d'une manière sans cesse différente, il fallait lui reconnaître cette capacité : il se renouvelait sans cesse...

Bon de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, le vieux fou attendait son rapport et il devrait lui montrer...

Severus enroula soigneusement le parchemin qui continuait de s'allonger, refusant d'en lire un mot de plus. Pas maso non plus. Enfin quoique... Bref... Il le mit dans sa main serrée en résistant à l'impulsion de froisser ce tissu de...

Il quitta la chambre de Harry et parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard, heureusement vides d'élèves à cette heure-ci, au pas de course. Il eut la brève pensée qu'avec ses robes noires volant derrière lui cette fois-ci il méritait son surnom de chauve-souris des cachots. C'est fou comme l'esprit pouvait se concentrer sur des choses insignifiantes quand on ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qui était important, comme avoir lu une vie rêvée où au lieu d'être un vieux garçon aigri et laid on était aimé par un jeune éphèbe... Vraiment aimé... Il devrait se ressaisir... Si Albus voyait son trouble, il en tirerait profit et Severus avait une idée de comment qui lui hérissait déjà tous les poils du corps.

Severus inspira profondément, remit son masque de froideur et entra dans le bureau directorial.

- Albus ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose je crois...

- Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Faites voir mon garçon. Un parchemin ?

- Regardez attentivement, il s'écrit tout seul.

- Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas...

- Pas possible ? Apparemment si. Le parchemin s'allonge aussi. Au fur et à mesure que s'écrit le texte. Potter est dedans.

- Quoi ?

Severus s'autorisa une demi-seconde de jubilation en voyant la mâchoire de Dumby s'écraser par terre.

- Potter est entré dedans grâce à un sortilège qu'il a inventé.

Comme Voldemort dans son journal intime... Severus ne le dit pas à voix haute, inutile d'en rajouter, mais il savait que Dumbledore avait pensé la même chose...

- Severus, en êtes-vous sûr ?

- Evidemment. J'en ai trouvé un autre qui m'a révélé le sortilège et je l'ai testé. Pour me retrouver dans la scène écrite sur le parchemin.

- Et comment en êtes-vous sorti ?

- A la fin de la page. Il n'y avait qu'un parchemin simple avec le mot FIN en bas.

- Alors qu'ici...

- Potter a trouvé le moyen de ne jamais sortir...

- Non, non ça ne peut pas être ça ! Harry n'est pas assez fou pour...

Severus se contenta de le regarder.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi sarcastique, mon garçon.

Dumbledore soupira et reprit :

- Il faut le ramener. Où est-il parti ? Severus, mon garçon, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, pourriez-vous me lire le texte que je me fasse une idée ?

- Voyons...

Severus chercha fébrilement un passage pas trop compromettant...

- Lisez-moi donc le début.

Severus grogna avant de s'exécuter :

_Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter est depuis la fin de ses études professeur de Vol à Poudlard, ce qui lui permet de ne pas quitter son mari, Severus..._

Severus s'arrêta, songeant à ne pas lire le mot suivant, juste le suivant...

- Lisez-moi bien tous les mots écrits Severus, chacun peut être crucial.

Ah ça pour crucial, il l'était, crucial pour son humiliation oui... Severus soupira... Saleté de vieux schnock legilimens !

- _...Severus Sexy Snape, le professeur de Potions, et d'être auprès de sa famille : ses parrains Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont professeurs de DCFM, tandis que ses parents sont professeur d'Etude des Moldus pour Lily et de Métamorphose pour James. Bonheur, famille, amour règnent chez les Potter-Snape, et tout autour d'eux, dans une école de magie où il fait bon vivre._

- Continuez, pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ?

C'est ça vieux schnock fais l'innocent, fais comme si je n'étais pas en train de lire un parchemin à l'eau de rose où je suis marié à Harry Potter et romantique en prime.

- Parce que tout est du même tonneau, Albus, je ne vais pas lire ces niaiseries une nouvelle fois, la première lecture m'a suffit. En plus, je suis sûr que cela a suffit pour que vous ayez déjà une idée et je me suis suffisamment humilié pour avoir le droit de l'entendre.

- Mon garçon, m'accuser de si vils artifices...!

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Alors ?

- Donnez-moi le parchemin, mon garçon.

Severus lui tendit avec répugnance... Il ne voulait pas tellement qu'un autre que lui le lise, c'était... intime...

- Etrange, je distingue l'écriture mais je ne peux pas le lire...

Ouf... Severus retint un long soupir de soulagement.

- Mon nom n'est pas cité, je suppose qu'il y a une espèce de protection. C'est pour ça que ceux qui ont fouillé la chambre d'Harry avant vous n'avaient pas fait attention à ce parchemin.

Dumbledore posa le parchemin sur son bureau.

- Vous feriez mieux de reculer un peu mon garçon... _Extractio_.

Dumbledore avait eu raison de lui dire de reculer. Non seulement le parchemin renvoya le sort, mais le contrecoup envoya Albus valdinguer. Severus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

- Je ne peux pas le nier, je suis impressionné. La magie d'Harry semble avoir augmentée depuis le début de l'année.

Severus ne pouvait lui donner tort. Potter en avait dans le pantalon, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça... Euh... mauvais choix d'expression après ce qu'il avait lu dans le parchemin... Ne pas y penser. Ne Pas Y Penser. Voilà.

- J'imagine que tous les sorts auront le même effet.

- Continuez d'essayer, on ne sait jamais...

- Severus...

- Quoi ?

- N'essayez même pas le regard innocent, vous n'êtes pas crédible une seconde.

Severus croisa les bras et s'il n'avait été Snape, la terreur des cachots, on aurait pu croire qu'il boudait. Et on aurait eu raison. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore valdinguer dans les airs... Il avait quand même le droit à une petite récompense pour avoir retrouvé Potter, non ?

- Ne vous fâchez pas Severus... Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les enfantillages... nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry dans ce parchemin.

- Nous ?

- En fait, je crois bien que cela va devoir être vous.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Eh bien, il semble que seuls ceux dont les noms sont inscrits sur le parchemin puissent le lire...

- Alors envoyez le loup !

- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il se remet lentement à Sainte-Mangouste d'une mission en Egypte qui a failli lui coûter la vie.

- grumble

- Il ne reste que vous, Severus.

- Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça ? Je n'en ai pas déjà assez fait comme ça ? Il faut aussi que je me fasse psychomage pour ado en crise ? Vous oubliez que nous nous détestons cordialement. Il ne me fait pas confiance. C'est ce qui a coûté la vie à Black et cela aussi c'est à moi qu'il le reproche ! Et puis, comment suis-je censé faire ? Entrer moi aussi dans ce foutu parchemin ?

- Exactement.

- Décidemment, vous êtes fou. C'est à vous qu'il faut un psychomage.

- Severus, mon garçon...

- Arrêtez ça ! Je ne suis pas votre garçon et certainement pas votre garçon de courses. Si vous voulez votre Potter, allez le chercher vous-même ! Je ne vais pas entrer dans un parchemin qui n'est même pas protégé contre les sorts de destruction les plus simples !

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai essayé sur l'autre. Il est parti en fumée.

- Mais Harry n'était pas dedans. Je pense que celui-ci se protègera contre tous les sorts comme il l'a fait avec celui d'extraction.

- Ben voyons ! Et si Il entrait dedans, hein ? Son nom est écrit.

- Justement. C'est pour ça qu'Harry doit en sortir le plus vite possible.

- Non. Je ne ferai pas ça.

- Severus...

- Oh, n'essayez même pas de me Severuser. J'ai dit non.

Dumbledore soupira et tenta une autre approche.

- Il vous fait confiance.

- Quoi ?

- Harry. Il vous fait confiance.

- Ah oui ? Et comment le savez-vous ? Il a soigneusement évité de faire ne serait-ce que vous croiser depuis qu'il a explosé cette horreur que vous appeliez un presse-papiers...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait discrètement surveillé.

- Discrètement ? Heureusement que vous avez fait dans la discrétion, autrement nous aurions eu le droit à un œil géant au plafond de la Grande Salle ! Et je vous signale que si vos "informateurs" sont Granger et Weasley, ils ne sont pas très fiables. Ils n'ont qu'un cerveau pour deux et le quotient émotionnel d'une petite cuillère. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que Potter ne mange presque plus, pas plus qu'il ne dort d'ailleurs...

- Mais vous oui.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, Severus. Simplement, vous êtes aussi le seul avec lequel Harry a continué à se comporter normalement.

- Il est parfaitement insupportable ! Et un cas désespéré en Potions !

- Précisément. Comme depuis qu'il est à Poudlard.

- Est-ce que pour une fois vous pourriez arrêter de parler par allusions et dire franchement ce que vous pensez.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si dans ce monde virtuel qu'il s'est créé, Harry est marié avec vous. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'il est entré dans ce parchemin pour "vivre" une vie alternative. Or, parmi tous les possibles, c'est une vie avec vous qu'il a choisie. Et, contrairement à ce dont vous voulez convaincre tout le monde et vous le premier, vous savez très bien pourquoi il a fait ça parce que vous auriez fait la même chose.

Severus tourna le dos à Dumbledore et quitta la pièce dans un envol de robes des plus réussi, en claquant la porte si fort qu'elle en trembla.

Le vieux fou était allé trop loin. Il n'avait pas le droit... Severus refusait de le suivre sur ce terrain. Il ne voulait pas. Non. S'il ouvrait cette boîte de Pandore, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il ne pouvait lui imposer ça. Il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'Albus lui avait demandé mais là, c'en était trop.

Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, soupira en suivant la progression de Severus jusqu'aux cachots. Il s'en voulait de lui imposer ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Harry devait revenir. Et Severus devait aller le chercher. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il y ait une autre solution. Car, Albus ne se voilait pas la face, il y avait une possibilité qu'aucun des deux ne revienne... Un monde de rêve et de bonheur contre une réalité de mort à donner et à recevoir... Albus contempla longuement le parchemin qui continuait à s'allonger...

- Harry, oh Harry qu'as-tu donc fait ?

* * *

**Alors ? **

Cette suite vous plaît ? Review please (chibi eyes)

Je suis partie pour une dizaine de chapitres, je pense. Mais seulement si vous le voulez, alors GO ! :b


	3. Où va Severus ?

**Coucou c'est moi ^-^**

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est court je sais, mais je suis obligée de couper là, si, si et non ce n'est pas pour le plaisir du cliff, parole de sadique ! lol

MERCI pour vos reviews, sans vous je n'écrirai pas si vite.

Suis-je obligé de préciser que je ne suis pas JKR, que j'écris toujours du yaoi et que homophobes, mineurs et prudes, c'est le moment où jamais de faire demi-tour ?

Happy fews, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Où va Severus ?**

POV Severus

Il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça, non pas ça. Je crois que ma vie est suffisamment pénible sans y ajouter le reflet romantique et érotique d'un adolescent !

De toute façon, je me contrefiche de ce qui peut arriver au fils Potter. Et au monde sorcier en général ! Voilà ! Je suis un serpentard, moi. Je suis égoïste, je suis méchant, je suis...

Non, je n'ai pas de conscience.

Et non je ne vais pas imaginer un monde privé du seul moyen connu de défaire le Lord Noir, un monde sous sa coupe, un monde où la moitié du Monde Sorcier sera soit exterminée soit gardée à des fins récréatives, sans parler des Moldus... Je ne sais même pas si l'Angleterre a la bombe atomique... Mais les Américains, oui. Et tous ces Sangs-Purs si fiers de leur magie ne pourront rien contre ça.

Il ne resterait que des cafards et l'Europe serait empoisonnée pour des millénaires...

Tout ça pour que Monsieur Potter junior puisse prendre son pied tranquille en ma compagnie ! Enfin en la compagnie... Enfin... peu importe ! Sale morveux égoïste !

Severus faisait les cent pas chez lui tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées... Dont la conclusion ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il allait bien entendu falloir que bibi répare les pots cassés, comme d'habitude.

Si Dumbledore se permet ne serait-ce qu'un regard, je repars.

BANG.

- Ne dites rien, ne pensez même pas un mot, ne me regardez même pas Albus, je vous préviens, grogna Severus en regrettant que la porte n'ait pas claquée plus fort et en prenant le parchemin qui continuait s'allonger tranquillement sur le bureau directorial.

Bon, alors...

_Harry et Severus gémissaient de concert..._

Pas maintenant... Mais Potter ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça ! Fichu morveux ! Sale gosse ! Potter !

Severus se plongea dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque, tournant le dos à Dumbledore, en essayant de ne pas calculer combien de temps mettrait le parchemin à écrire ses ébats oniriques avec Potter...

Il fallait absolument qu'il entre dans le parchemin à un moment où il serait seul, pour se préparer à jouer son rôle et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de remplir sa mission. Oh, il avait déjà un plan, mais il faudrait aussi qu'il fasse avec ce qu'il trouverait là-bas... Après tout, il ne savait même pas si Potter se rappellerait qu'il était dans un monde inventé par lui et pour lui... S'il pensait qu'il était dans la réalité...

- Hum, hum... ?

- Grumble ?

- Severus, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous attendez ?

- Un moment... approprié pour entrer dans le parchemin.

- Ah.

- Et je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous taire, Albus.

- Mon garçon, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous imposer cela, croyez-moi, si j'avais pu...

- Un mot de plus et je repars !

Si jamais il me dit que c'est pour la Cause, pour le bien de tous, je vais hurler. Ou alors je resterai dans le parchemin... Après tout, il y a besoin que le Sauveur revienne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi... Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je sens que je vais être hyper convainquant face à Potter moi... Le faire revenir alors que je n'en aurais aucune envie. Parce qu'il le faut. Jusqu'à quand le faudra-t-il ? Ma mort sans doute.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais envisagé de survivre non plus. Et les élèves qui se demandent pourquoi je suis si sévère, si aigri, la chauve-souris des cachots. Qu'ils essayent, juste un jour, ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'un vieux fou dont parfois je me demande en quoi il diffère vraiment de Voldemort, prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins tous les deux, certes la fin n'est pas la même, c'est pour ça que je me bats, mais les moyens sont souvent trop semblables à mon goût, ce qui ne change rien bien sûr, mon avis ne compte pas, ma vie ne compte pas...

Bon, peut-être que Potter a fini de s'envoyer en l'air maintenant... Voyons voir...

_Harry s'éloignait de ses appartements, le cœur réjoui et les sens apaisés, pour le moment..._

Enfin. Je déteste attendre pour accomplir une corvée, ça ne fait que la rendre plus dure encore.

- _Intrare et vivere verbos_.

- Sev...

Severus n'entendit pas plus que cette seule syllabe, aspiré par le parchemin.

POV Dumbledore

Dumbledore resta immobile quelques instants, le contentement que Severus ait fait ce qu'il fallait le disputant au souci qu'il se faisait : ses deux meilleures armes pour gagner la guerre venait de disparaître et il ne savait même pas s'ils reviendraient. Harry avait peut-être oublié qu'il y avait une réalité à l'extérieur, Severus le ferait peut-être aussi, c'était peut-être inhérent au sortilège... Le Directeur soupira... Que faire quand il n'y a que des mauvais choix ? Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se poser si souvent la question.

Il se leva enfin, ramassa avec précaution le parchemin.

Il ne savait même pas comment s'écoulait le temps là-bas, plus vite qu'ici, moins ?

Il réfléchit et demanda à Poudlard de créer une pièce attenante à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas enfermer le parchemin dans une armoire car il ne serait peut-être pas là quand Harry et Severus en sortirait et il leur fallait la place de le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder le parchemin sur son bureau, sans protections, et risquer que quelqu'un le voit.

D'autant qu'il allait lui falloir expliquer la disparition d'Harry... et celle de Severus... Le plan n° 69 : une fugue... Après tout, c'était presque la vérité... Oui... Il sortit d'un tiroir une missive cacheté, vérifia magiquement que c'était la bonne et appela le corbeau messager de Severus.

- Pour le Lord.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu ce genre d'urgence. Severus ne pouvait pas disparaître sans tenir son Maître informé. Que le serpentard n'ait pas pensé à ça ravivait d'ailleurs les inquiétudes que Dumbledore avait à son sujet : Severus devait vraiment être perturbé pour ne pas avoir songé à assurer ses arrières.

Bon, donc Voldemort penserait que Harry était dans la nature et que Severus était parti à sa recherche. Heureusement que la Marque n'était pas un moyen de localisation absolument précise : normalement, Voldemort devrait juste savoir que Severus n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre. Cela leur donnait quelques jours, puisque la lettre spécifiait que bien sûr Severus était en binôme avec un membre de l'Ordre et que donc il devait agir avec précaution et ne rien précipiter, au risque de griller sa couverture sans pour autant pouvoir capturer Potter pour le Lord...

Dumbledore jeta un nouveau regard au parchemin...

Dépêche-toi, Severus, le temps risque de nous être compté...

Le Directeur, qui pour une fois faisait son âge, soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte qui venait d'apparaître derrière un portrait. Il plaça le parchemin au centre de la pièce, remercia Poudlard, et ajouta deux trois sorts de son cru à la protection automatique du château...

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire maintenant qu'à attendre...

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? (chibi eyes)

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Lukas Black : Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, tes compliments me font rougir. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu aussi^^


End file.
